


Trick or Treat

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Series: Shadows on the Water [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, because who doesn't love halloween fluff, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's home alone, manning the candy bowl for the trick-or-treaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written for myself, because I needed a Halloween pick-me-up. Enjoy the fluff!

Percy loved Halloween. He might be considered a little old now for trick-or-treating, but he would never grow out of dressing up. He’d gone pirate this year and sat in the living room with a bowl of assorted candy goodies, waiting for the doorbell to ring. The great thing about the apartment building was that the kids in the building all went up and down the halls, costumed up and grinning for candy.

He’d counted the number of boys dressed up as super heroes, girls dressed up as princesses, gave bonus candy to any kid who broke gender roles - the little girl dressed up as Thor and the boy happily wearing Cinderella’s ballgown had both gotten big handfuls of treats.

Every so often, another teenager would ring the doorbell, completely disregarding the societal concept that trick-or-treating was “for kids”. Percy would have gone himself this year, except Sally and Paul were out at a costume party with some of Paul’s colleagues and Percy refused to leave the apartment unmanned when there were kids hoping for candy.

_Riiiiiing!_

"Trick or treat!" chorused a trio of kids - a boy dressed as a vampire, one dressed as a pirate (there was a quick exchange of "Arr!" between him and Percy), and a little girl, no more than four, in what was arguably the best zombie costume Percy had seen all day.

Candy was tossed in bags and the kids scampered away, leaving Percy to return to the couch. There was a monster movie marathon going on and Percy was just about to tune back in when the doorbell rang again.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Picking up the bowl of candy, Percy returned to door. When he opened it, none other than Nico di Angelo stood there, dressed in his usual black attire. The only notable difference was the intricately painted skull mask that covered the upper part of the son of Hades’ face. Percy couldn’t help grinning, glad to see his boyfriend.

"Trick or treat," Nico smirked.

”Treat.” Percy pulled Nico inside, pushing the door closed and pressing a light kiss against the younger teen’s lips. “I thought you were hanging out with Hazel tonight?”

"She told me, and I quote," Nico paused to clear his throat, “‘if you don’t go see Percy tonight, I’ll lay a little voodoo on you.’"

Percy laughed and pulled Nico closer, wrapping his arm around the younger teen’s waist. “She might actually do it.”

Nico gave a slight smile. “Nah, she loves me too much.”

Percy smiled back and led Nico over to the couch. “C’mon,” he told the other demigod. “I think that was the last group of kids in the building just before you got here. We’ve got a ton of candy left and _Frankenstein_ 's on next.”


End file.
